


Blame it on the Coffee

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: Nonny has requested some variation on Lee being hypnotized or mind-controlled for a couple years. I finally got inspired.
Relationships: Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Lee "Apollo" Adama/Karl "Helo" Agathon
Kudos: 3
Collections: BSG Kink





	Blame it on the Coffee

Sharon sat down at the mess hall table, pushing coffee toward Apollo.

He nodded his thanks and took a gulp, exhaling his satisfaction at the taste. He quickly drained the cup.

Several minutes later, one of the crew made an offhand comment to Apollo, suggesting he shake his tail-feather. When Lee stood up and turned his back to the table, then started shaking his ass, Kara wondered what was in the coffee and how she could get some more.

"Hey, Apollo, didn't know you worked summers as a stripper. No wonder you never wanted any of us to visit you at work!" Kara's laughter set off everyone else. After a minute or so, Kara noticed Lee was still shaking his ass, and called out, "Apollo! You can stop now!" When he immediately turned and sat back down, she pricked her virtual ears. "Hey, Lee?"

Lee said, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you bus the table for us? We're all busy."

There was an intake of breath throughout the room, and a couple of people looked at Kara in horror. But then Lee stood up and started clearing the table.

Someone else called, "Apollo! You wanna fly CAP for me?"

He looked across the room and said, "Sure."

Kara didn't need any further proof something was off. Lee rarely flew someone else's CAP without a written request in triplicate signed off by the XO two weeks ahead of time. She got up and walked over to Lee, leaning her head in close. "So, Lee...wanna give me a bath?" He looked confused, so she said, "You can quit now. It's okay."

He put the trays down and said in a conversational tone, "You want that bath now?"

Snickers erupted from several directions, but when Kara glared around the room, everybody's eyes fell, and the room when quiet.

"C'mon, Lee. Let's go to the Ready Room and work on flight rosters."

He nodded and followed her out into the corridor, where Kara led the way to the Ready Room. She dogged the hatch when they were inside and pointed toward the white board.

When he had a marker in his hand, she picked up some random paper from the podium and said, "Okay, first up: Boobs."

Lee printed Boobs in the top box.

"Blitzed."

He wrote.

"Arrow of Apollo."

Lee looked down at himself, then started writing, and Kara cackled and thought for a second. "How about we frak here on the floor right now?"

Lee started stripping - literally - and her eyes boggled.

What. The. Frak.

"Lee, hold up a minute." He stopped and she asked, "Have you had anything unusual to eat or drink today?"

He tilted his head as if thinking and shook his head. "Well, it was kind of unusual that the coffee was so good."

She wasn't sure where to go with this. Did it mean anything that the coffee had tasted good? She mentally smacked herself. Of course it did. The coffee hadn't been anywhere approaching good for what felt like decades.

She walked around Lee, with him turning so he always faced her. She bit the tip of a finger. "Lee, undress me."

He walked forward a couple feet, then reached for her waist. He pulled the tanks over her head, then skimmed his fingertips up her rib cage to get under her sports bra, tossing that aside once it was off.

Kara sat down and held out a foot. Lee knelt and untied one boot, then the other. This was frakked up, but no way she wasn't taking advantage of it. "Lick my tits like they're lollipops." Hopefully he'd never remember any of it.

He didn't even hesitate, just put his hands on her thighs and leaned forward, his tongue tracing tiny licks over her nipples.

"I want you to touch me with your hands."

Both hands rose, one caressing her right breast, the other holding her left for his tongue.

"Suck."

Lee did. How far did she want to take this? When would it stop working? How had it happened?

All of that ran through her mind, then she shrugged and told Lee to finish undressing her. Once she was nude, she glanced toward the door to double-check she'd dogged the hatch, then sat back down and spread her legs. "Eat me."

Lee went to his knees and pulled her to the edge of the seat, draping her legs over his shoulders. His fingers kneaded the skin of her hips as he nipped and licked her labia, pulling at her clit with his lips and teeth. She sat there wondering why she didn't know Lee was frakking phenomenal at going down on a girl. For a few minutes, she stopped thinking, just letting the sensations wash over her, gripping the armrests to keep from pulling Lee's hair.

She came and Lee kept going, taking her up and over again before she gathered herself enough to tell him to stop. Lee sat back and watched her as she stretched, first one direction then the other. When she felt like she'd milked that long enough, she said, "Get yourself off. Put on a show."

Lee undid his fatigue pants one slow button at a time, casually brushing his knuckles up and down the bulge in between buttons. He held her eyes as he stuck his hands down the sides and pushed his pants down, first to his hips, so his boxer briefs showed, then a little lower until the pants were barely hanging on. He let them fall to his feet, then began another excruciating trip down with his boxer briefs. 

At this point, she wasn't sure if he needed to be told anything else, but she figured why not and told him to stay on his feet.

His fingers caressed up and down his naked cock, his eyes still on hers, then when she shifted in the seat, he brought his palm up and licked a stripe across it and grabbed hold of himself. His thumb swept over the head every trip up, and his other hand went down to play with his balls. Kara didn't want to look away from his hands, but she had to see his face. He looked bored, and she sighed.

"Okay, move it along, Lee!"

His fist rose up and down the length of this cock, slowing down for a deliberate stroke down then up every so often. His face was relaxed now, and he was making these little grunts she'd heard from him before. 

_If I'd only known all those times that he was jacking off._ She didn't know what she would have done differently, but it was a tantalizing thought. 

His eyes closed and his mouth hung open as he finished, and she felt glued to the seat watching him. She wondered if it would be hotter if Lee knew what he was doing and was giving her a show on purpose. As he licked his come off his hand _okay now that IS hot!_ a really bad idea occurred to her. Before she could talk herself out of it, she got on the comm and asked for Lieutenant Agathon to report to the Pilots Ready Room. While she was waiting, she told Lee to get dressed.

She heard Helo try the hatch, then he banged his fist on it. She opened up for him, then dogged the hatch behind him. "I had this terrible idea, and thought you might like to help me with some scientific research.

Helo shrugged and said, "Sure."

"Okay, sit down." Once he was seated, she turned to Lee and said, "Go down on Helo."

Helo protested, and she gave him an innocent "you said you wanted to help" look. He frowned at her, but didn't say anything else.

Lee approached Helo, went to his knees between Helo's legs, and pulled Helo's sweats down as far as he could before leaning in and closing his mouth over Helo's cock.

Helo groaned out, "Kara, what the frak."

She gave him another innocent look and said, "Just relax and enjoy it, Helo. It's the best blow job you've had lately."

Helo scrunched his eyes at her before he leaned back and watched. Lee brought Helo to orgasm and then looked to Kara to see if she was going to say anything else.

"Great job, Apollo! Don't you think so, Helo?" Helo flipped her off, but since he was still sitting there with his limp dick hanging out, she didn't take him seriously.

Helo gathered himself together, and he and Kara walked Lee to Pilots Quarters in companionable silence.

When Kara saw Lee in the head the next day brushing his teeth, three different times, she gave him her patented what the frak look.

Lee shrugged and said, "I woke up feeling like I'd gone down on half the fleet, and I can't get the taste out of my mouth."

Kara busted a gut laughing, and told him, "Oh, not half the fleet Lee, just half the Raptor squad."

Lee rolled his eyes as her as she left.


End file.
